A Fun Halloween
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Takes place after "Present Meets Future" adventures. Atin somehow comes back to Earth and learns about Halloween from Dudley and Kitty's children. Read to find out what happens! One-shot!


(A/N: Here's a little quickie Halloween story requested by **edger230**, and special thanks to **Adenn666** for permission to use his OC, Atin. Okay, now to start this fic!)

It was evening on October 31st in the city of Petropolis. Everyone knew that it was Halloween, and kids were ready to go trick-or-treating! Speaking of kids, let's go to Dudley and Kitty's house, since they have kids who are looking forward to trick-or-treating tonight!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, the kids were in the living room, dressed in their costumes and holding the buckets for their candy, obviously ready to go trick-or-treating. Anyway, George was dressed as "Iron Mutt", Molly was dressed like her mother, Summer was wearing a purple princess gown with a little silver tiara made of plastic, Max was dressed like a knight in shining armor, and Annabeth was dressed like Princess Tiana from Disney's "The Princess & The Frog" (not Tiana's frog-form).

"When are we gonna get going?" George asked.

"When Mom and Dad say so." Max told him.

"I hope it's soon." Summer said.

"Don't worry. It will be soon." Molly assured her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of waiting. Maybe we should tell Mom and Dad to hurry up." Annabeth suggested.

The kids thought this was a pretty good idea, but suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the kids had to shield their eyes. When they looked again, there stood Atin.

"ATIN!" the kids shouted, surprised to see him.

"What the-?! I'm back here again?!" Atin said, noticing the kids. (A/N: For those of you who haven't read the "Present Meets Future" stories, Max, Annabeth, and Atin make their debut in those stories, so you might wanna read those stories to learn about them.)

"Obviously. But this time, you're in the _future_." Summer told him.

"Nice. So what's the occasion?" asked Atin, seeing his friends' attire.

"It's Halloween!" George told him.

"Hallo_-what_?!" Atin asked.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Molly asked.

"Well, no..." said Atin.

"It happens October 31st. You get to dress up and go trick-or-treating." Max explained.

"How do you trick-or-treat?" Atin asked.

"Well, we usually trick-or-treat at the mall, but it's simple. You go to the people who give the candy and say 'trick-or-treat'. Then they give you a piece of candy. Our candy goes in these buckets we're holding." said Annabeth.

"Sounds like fun, but I have to get back to Mobius." said Atin.

"Aww, can't you come with us?" the kids asked.

Atin decided that it wouldn't hurt, so he said, "Okay, I'll go with ya, but I'm just gonna watch you guys trick-or-treat. And then we can get me back to Mobius."

So the kids went to tell Dudley and Kitty about this, and they were more than surprised to meet Atin. Atin said that he was just going to observe (he really didn't wanna trick-or-treat), and then everyone hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

Before long, they were at the mall, and at the entrance to every store, someone would be there, giving candy to the trick-or-treaters. And the kids got to do their trick-or-treating.

_1 hour later_...

They finally got done trick-or-treating, so it was time to go home. But Dudley and Kitty quickly remembered Atin, who wanted to go back to his homeworld.

"I know two somebodies who can help with that." said Kitty. So they drove to Keswick and Claire's house (while the kids shared some of their Halloween candy with Atin).

At Keswick and Claire's, Dudley and Kitty told the couple what happened. Lucky for everyone, Keswick and Claire had a dimensional portal in the basement, and they got it set up.

When the dimensional portal was ready, Atin quickly got into the dimensional portal, which took him back to Mobius before you could say "hi-gee-gee"!

_On Mobius_...

"Well, that was fun." said Atin, happy to be back on Mobius, although he did enjoy seeing his friends. But since he was home, Atin went to find his mentor, Shadow, and reflect on what had happened back in Petropolis.

_In Petropolis_...

"Tonight was pretty cool." George said as Dudley and Kitty drove home.

"Sure was. We got to see Atin again." said Annabeth, resting against George.

"It was nice seeing him here in the future for a change." Max said.

"Yeah..." said Molly sleepily. Max held her close as she fell asleep.

"But Halloween is over now." said Summer. Still, it was a Halloween the kids would always remember.

The End

Okay, it's been a while since I've written stories with Max, Annabeth, and Atin, so my skills are a little rusty. Anyway, please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
